Maidengraben
|Bevölkerung = Keine |Region = Eng, Norden, Westeros |Gründer = Die Ersten Menschen |Gegründet = |Zerstört = |Alter = 10.000 Jahre (Legende) |Wichtige Orte = Die drei Türme: Kinderturm Torhausturm Säuferturm |Staffel = 4 5 |Herrscher = Haus Stark Haus Graufreud (ehemals) Haus Bolton (ehemals) Ritter des Grünen Tals |Galerie = :Kategorie:Bilder (Maidengraben) }} Maidengraben (im Original: Moat Cailin) ist eine Festung, die noch aus der Zeit der Ersten Menschen stammt. Sie liegt am Rand der Eng, weshalb sie große strategische Bedeutung hat. Sie ist eine heruntergekommene Ansammlung von Türmen, die zum Norden gehören, doch im Laufe der Jahrhundert nie dauerhaft besetzt waren. Maidengraben ist der Schlüssel zur Verteidigung des Nordens gegen eine Invasion aus dem Süden. Durch den anhaltenden Verfall ist sie zu großen Teilen schon eine Ruine, von der nur drei Türme erhalten geblieben sind. Diese sind in gegenseitiger defensiver Position angeordnet, was auf die militärische Absicht der Bauherren schließen lässt. In der Serie Geschichte Einst war Maidengraben eine imposante Burg an der Grenze zur Eng. Sie machte die Eng für Andalen und andere Feinde der ersten Menschen, die vom Süden über den Landweg einfallen wollten, unpassierbar. Um in den Norden zu gelangen, muss eine Armee zuerst mühsam die Eng überwinden und wurde dann vor Maidengraben wieder zurückgeschlagen. Dabei riskierten der Verteidiger wenig Verluste, der Angreifer verendete in einem Blutbad. Das führte dazu, dass der Norden bis zu den Eroberungskriegen unabhängig blieb. Als jedoch Aegon der Eroberer mit seinen Drachen landete, waren die Eng und Maidengraben bedeutungslos, weshalb die Nordmänner beschlossen, sich zu unterwerfen. Staffel 1 Auf dem Weg nach Königsmund passiert das Gefolge von Eddard Stark, darunter auch Sansa und Arya Maidengraben. Staffel 2 König Renly Baratheon verhandelt mit Catelyn Stark über eine mögliche Allianz zwischen ihm und ihrem Sohn Robb Stark, dem König des Nordens. Er bietet ihr an, Robbs Herrschaft anzuerkennen, über alles, was nördlich von Maidengraben liegt. Die Eisenmänner erobern Maidengraben, nachdem Balon Graufreud einen Krieg beginnt, um den Norden zu unterwerfen.Staffel 2 Blu-ray: Krieg der Fünf Könige Feature Staffel 4 Die Burg Maidengraben und der Königsweg|thumb|250px Nachdem Lord Roose Bolton zum Wächter des Nordens ernannt wurde, ist noch immer ein Großteil des Nordens von den Eisenmännern besetzt und die Armee der Boltons ist ohne Maidengraben bewegungsunfähig. Die Festung wird schließlich durch eine List von Lord Boltons Bastard Ramsay Schnee erobert und er dadurch von seinem Vater legitimiert. Staffel 5 Petyr Baelish und Sansa Stark erreichen Maidengraben und passieren die Burg. Brienne von Tarth und Podrick Payn, die Sansa folgen, umgehen die Burg. Sie weiß, dass Baelish Sansa wieder zurück nach Winterfell bringen will. Staffel 6 Petyr Baelish erzählt Sansa Stark bei ihrem Treffen in Mulwarft, dass die Ritter des Grünen Tals ihr Lager auf seinem Befehl in Maidengraben aufgeschlagen haben, um Sansa zu unterstützen. Da Sansa durch Baelishs Fehler, sie an Ramsay Bolton zu vermitteln, verletzt ist, sagt sie ihm, dass er nach Maidengraben zurück kehren soll und sie ihn nie wieder sehen möchte. Hinter den Kulissen Das Set von Maidengraben in Staffel 4 ist das ehemalige Set, das für Harrenhal in Staffel 2 gebaut wurde und für das Volantis-Set in Staffel 5 wiederverwendet. Es wurde für dieses Staffel umgestaltet, da kein Budget vorhanden war, um ein neues Set zu bauen.Staffel 5 DVD-Kommentar: The High SparrowDenofgeek — Game Of Thrones season 5: what we learned from the Blu-rays In den Büchern In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist Maidengraben eine alte Hochburg der ersten Menschen am nördlichen Rand des großen Sumpfes, der als die Eng bekannt ist und sich im Norden von Westeros befindet. Sie ist weniger als 20 Meilen vom Oberlauf des Flusses Fieber entfernt. Es ist eine der wichtigsten Verteidigungswerke des Nordens, obwohl vieles davon gegenwärtig in Trümmern liegt. Die Bedeutung ergibt sich aus der Tatsache, dass sie den Durchgang bewacht, der als sichere Route für Armeen durch die Sümpfe der Eng gilt. Maidengraben ist eine wirksames Hindernis, das den Norden für Jahrtausende vor Invasionen aus dem Süden geschützt hat. Die einzige Möglichkeit für Eindringlinge, die Festung unbeschadet zu umgehen, ist die Loyalität des Hauses Reet und der Pfahlbaumänner zu gewinnen, die andere Wege durch die Sümpfe kennen. Diese Routen, wie schmale Pfade zwischen den Mooren und nasse Straße durch das Schilf, können nur mit Booten befahren werden und sind auf keiner Karte verzeichnet. Angesicht der Tatsache, dass die Reets alte und ergebene Verbündete des Hauses Stark sind, ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass sie Südländer unterstützen. Geschichte Es wird behauptet, dass Maidengraben vor rund 10.000 Jahren von den ersten Menschen errichtet wurde. Es war eine große Festung mit zwanzig Türmen und einer großen Basaltmauer, die so hoch wie die Türme von Winterfell sind. Sie war der Schlüssel zur Verteidigung des Nordens gegen die Andalen, deren Armeen dort immer wieder zurückgeschlagen wurden. Heutzutage sind es nur noch große Blöcke aus schwarzem Basalt, die dort, wo die Mauer einst stand, halb im Boden versunken sind. Der hölzerne Bergfried verrottete vor eintausend Jahren und die drei übrigen Türme der sagenhaften Zwanzig sind grün vom Moos. Der Legende nach versuchten die Kinder des Waldes bei Maidengraben den Ansturm der eindringenden Andalen aufzuhalten. Als ihr Vorhaben aufgrund der überlegenen Zahl des Feindes fehlschlug, wollten die Kinder durch einen mächtigen Zauber, den sie auf dem Kinderturm wirkten, die Eng zerschmettern, um den Norden vom Süden zu trennen. Auf die gleiche Weise erschütterten sie den Arm von Dorne Jahrhunderte zuvor. Die Kinder versagten und die Eng wurde lediglich überflutet, wodurch Moore und Sümpfe entstanden. Allerdings war das sumpfige Gelände genug, um die Andalen davon abzuhalten, Maidengraben jemals einzunehmen. In der gegenwärtigen Ära ist das meiste von Maidengraben verfallen und war in den Jahrhunderten nie dauerhaft besetzt, obwohl die drei verbliebenen Türme mehr als fähig sind, den Durchgang nach Süden zu verteidigen; vorausgesetzt sie sind voll besetzt. Türme Die übrigen drei Türme wachen von allen Seiten über den Durchgang, der von Feinden direkt durchquert werden muss. Angreifer müssten einen Graben mit brusthohem Wasser durchwaten und würden unter ständigem Feuer der anderen Türme geraten, wenn sie versuchen sollten, einen Turm anzugreifen. Der Rest Maidengrabens ist inzwischen eine Ruine, die entweder zerbröckelt, zerstört oder verfallen ist. Die drei verbliebenen Türme von Maidengraben sind: * Kinderturm ist groß und schmal. Er hat noch die Hälfte der Zinnen seiner Spitze. Der Legende nach beteten die Kinder des Waldes hier dafür, dass ihre Götter mit dem Hammer der Fluten die Eng zerschmettern. * Torhausturm ist der einzige Turm, in dessen Nähe auch noch Teile der Mauer stehen. * Säuferturm ist nach seiner großen Neigung benannt. Er steht am Rand des Sumpfes an der Stelle, wo sie sich die Süd- und Westwände einst trafen. A Game of Thrones Nach dem Eddard Stark von Catelyn Stark und Petyr Baelish vom Attentat auf seinen Sohn Bran und den Spekulationen zu Jon Arryns Tod erfahren hat, instruiert er Catelyn 200 Bogenschützen von Helman Tallhart und Galbart Glauer auf Maidengraben stationieren zu lassen, die den Norden gegen jegliche Eindringlinge halten können. Auf dem Marsch nach Süden nutzt Robb Stark Maidengraben als Lager. Er macht den Torhausturm zu seinen Sitz, Großjon Umber nimmz den Kinderturm für sich und Rickard Karstark den Säuferturm. Dort traf Robb auch seine Mutter Catelyn Stark, denn diese ritt nach Maidengraben um ihn zu treffen. A Clash of Kings Victarion Graufreud wird von seinem Bruder Balon Graufreud entsandt, um Maidengraben einzunehmen, indem er den Salzspeer und den Fluss Fieber hinauf segelt. Die Festung wurde nur entworfen, um Überfälle aus dem Süden stand zuhalten, dadurch ist die Nordflanke relativ anfällig für Angriffe, selbst durch kleine Streitkräfte. Diese Schwachstelle wird von den Eisenmännern in der Schlacht bei Maidengraben ausgenutzt, die im Krieg der Fünf Könige stattfand. Balon äußert auf Peik, dass die Eng der Schlüssel zum Königreich sei. Mit Maidengraben in seinem Besitz wäre Robb Stark - von ihm abfällig als Welpe bezeichnet - nicht in der Lage, den Norden zurückzugewinnen. Seine Feinde würden den Durchgang öffnen, danach wieder schließen und Robb wäre wie eine Ratte in einer Flasche gefangen. Nachdem sich Theon Graufreud selbst zum Prinz von Winterfell erklärt, sagt ihm Maester Luwin, dass Maidengraben am Rand der Sümpfe liegt. Lord Howland Reet kann Victarions Besatzung zur Hölle machen, doch solange sich seine Erben Jojen und Meera Reet in der Gewalt von Theon befinden, muss er untätig bleiben. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Moat Cailin es:Foso Cailin it:Moat Cailin nl:Motte van Cailin pl:Fosa Cailin ru:Ров Кейлин zh:卡林湾 Kategorie:Orte (Norden) Kategorie:Ruinen